Les derniers Maraudeurs
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: "Il avait tout été pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais été capable de lui rendre la pareille." Remus pense à Sirius, son meilleur ami, son frère, son confident et protecteur. [Challenge d'été 2018 – Collectif NONAME]


_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Voici ma réponse au Challenge d'été du Collectif NoName,_ [Nos derniers moments derrières la porte], _écrit selon le thème_ **Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serai le/la seul.e à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête.**

 _Je vous avoue que je suis un peu stressée : c'est ma première participation au sein du Collectif NoName. J'espère_ _que j'ai respecté le thème... J'ai déjà fait un hors-sujet à la rédac du brevet, j'ai pas envie de recommencer..._

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Les derniers Maraudeurs -**

 **0o0o0o0**

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et je vais commencer mon récit par une question simple.

Quelle serait votre premier geste si vous vous retrouviez brusquement en face de votre meilleur ami, disparu depuis douze ans ?

Le mien fut de sortir ma baguette magique et de l'en menacer.

Et aujourd'hui, j'en ai honte. Terriblement honte. J'ai beau essayer de chercher des circonstances atténuantes, la culpabilité est là, tapie dans mon ventre, dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit, dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Mon sang la charrie dans mes veines et elle s'est si bien incrustée dans ma peau que j'ai perdu tout espoir d'un jour m'en débarrasser. J'ai dû apprendre à vivre avec. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai accepté.

Comment ai-je pu, même un instant, douter de l'innocence de Sirius Black ? Peut-être la douleur et l'effarement m'avaient-ils égaré. Peut-être les preuves étaient-elles trop flagrantes, trop écrasantes. Peut-être avais-je peur, aussi. Peur de m'interposer. Peur de me lever et de prendre la parole.

Alors je m'étais recroquevillé dans mon coin et m'étais tu. J'avais laissé faire, j'avais été lâche. Sirius avait été condamné, et je n'avais pas bronché. Je m'étais sagement plié à la décision du Conseil de la Magie sans faire mine de prendre la défense de celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Soumis, je l'avais regardé être emmené à Askaban, et je n'avais rien dis. Rien…

Tristement résigné à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir, je m'étais caché sous de fausses excuses pour retarder l'avancée inexorable de la honte. _« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toutes manières, Remus… Personne ne t'aurait écouté… Personne ne t'aurait cru… Même pas toi-même… Tu vois bien, les preuves sont là… Il n'y avait rien à défendre, Remus… C'était lui, le coupable… »_

Mais... Il y avait toujours un « mais ». Oui, très probablement – que dis-je, certainement, indubitablement – c'était lui qui avait vendu James et tué Peter.

Mais.

Mais c'était mon meilleur ami…

Et quelque part dans un coin de ma tête, durant douze ans, une petite voix répétait inlassablement que ce n'était pas vrai ; qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose et que je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir ; que j'aurais pu au moins essayer de voler à son secours lors de son procès. Et peu importe le nombre de fois que je tentais de me persuader que c'était faux, qu'il était coupable, qu'il était un meurtrier et un traître, la petite voix implacable poursuivait sa litanie. Et le doute, puis le remord et la honte m'avaient envahis, pour ne plus jamais me quitter.

Endeuillé, je m'étais enfoncé dans l'ombre, relégué, comme toujours, au second plan. Sirius et James avaient toujours été les premiers. Toujours. Peter et moi les suivons, quelques pas derrière. On nous traitait de lèches-bottes, de caniches, de larbins ; on s'en fichait. Car nous savions que nous étions tous les quatre sur pied d'égalité.

Les quatre Maraudeurs.

Mais après _ç_ _a…_ Que restait-il des Maraudeurs ? James et Peter étaient morts, et là où il était, j'étais persuadé que Sirius suivrait le même chemin très prochainement. J'étais resté seul. Seul, abandonné. Seul avec mes souvenirs, mes remords et mes regrets. Seul avec la malédiction du Loup-garou profondément incrustée dans ma chair, qui jamais ne m'avaient paru si pesante et détestable. Toujours aux aguets, toujours prête à surgir quand la blanche lune était complète.

J'avais mal. Comme une bête blessée, comme l'âme du loup que j'hébergeais, j'errais sans savoir où aller, hurlant ma souffrance au vent. Et les souvenirs de Sirius me harcelaient, jour et nuit, ne me laissant aucun répit.

Sirius n'avait pas seulement été mon meilleur ami, mon premier ami. Sirius avait tout été pour moi.

Nous étions assis tous les deux à la table des Gryffondor, et je me tenais un peu à l'écart, timide et effacé, incapable d'aller vers les autres. C'était lui qui, le premier, était venu à moi. Il avait été le premier à me parler, à me sourire, le premier à me tendre la main pour que je la serre.

Puis il m'avait présenté James. Peter nous avait rejoints peu après. Et tous les quatre, nous ne nous étions plus jamais quittés. Nous étions quatre, unis et inséparables.

 _Les quatre dont tu es le dernier, Remus…_

Sirius avait toujours été là pour moi. Quand j'avais été mordu, j'avais caché mon ignoble secret ; mais, le premier encore, il l'avait découvert. Il aurait pu détourner la tête et s'éloigner de moi. Il aurait pu me rejeter en me lançant ces piques acérées dont il avait le secret, celles dont on sentait encore la cuisante brûlure plusieurs semaines après. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. A la place, sans prononcer un mot, il avait frappé dans ma main comme si nous venions de conclure un marché.

Quelques mois plus tard, James, Sirius et Peter étaient devenus des Animagus, et je sus que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée.

C'était lui qui, toutes ces années, m'avait fidèlement appuyé, inébranlablement soutenu, qui était toujours resté près de moi dans les meilleurs comme les pires moments, qui m'avait offert son temps chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'une présence. Il essuyait mes larmes quand le poids de ma malédiction me paraissait insupportable. Il me faisait rire quand je n'avais pas le moral. Il tempérait mes colères quand l'approche de la pleine lune rendait mon humeur instable.

Il avait été mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon confident, mon protecteur. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour moi.

Et moi…

Moi, j'avais reculé devant le danger. Je l'avais abandonné quand il avait eu besoin de mon aide. Je l'avais laissé aller à un sort pire que la mort. Et pendant douze ans, je m'étais dis, répété et peu à peu persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre abruti, un assassin, un traître qui méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Et quand il était revenu, la seule chose que j'avais trouvée à faire avait été de lui barrer la route et pointer ma baguette vers lui.

Puis la vérité avait éclaté, accablante, et je n'avais plus su si je devais me réjouir ou m'arracher les cheveux. Peter était vivant, et c'était lui le responsable. Sirius avait été puni pour une chose qu'il l'avait pas faite, et le véritable responsable de la mort de James courait en liberté.

Et depuis, je vivais avec cette sourde honte qui m'étreignait la gorge.

J'ai reparlé à Sirius. Je lui ai demandé pardon, même si les maigres excuses que j'ai balbutié sans être capable de croiser son regard ne pouvaient rien effacer de ces douze ans durant lesquelles je m'étais sciemment voilé la face. Mais sans écouter mes pitoyables tentatives, Sirius a ri : « Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Personne ne pouvait croire à mon innocence, pourquoi aurais-tu été différent ? »

Ces mots m'avaient fait plus mal qu'un coup de poing. Ainsi, il savait. Il savait que je n'étais qu'un faible et un lâche, un mouton qui n'avait jamais fait que suivre ceux qui gueulaient plus fort, un influençable capable de laisser tomber un ami sans un regard en arrière si les autorités le déclaraient proscrit.

Il m'avait peut-être pardonné, mais cela ne signifiait pas que je m'étais pardonné à moi-même.

Il avait tout été pour moi. Je n'avais pas été capable de lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et mes amis me surnomment Lunard. Mais en ce monde, je n'ai plus aucun ami, car le seul que je pouvais appeler ainsi vient de mourir.

Face à l'Arche du Département des Mystères, je reste immobile, la respiration laborieuse et les mains tremblantes. Incapable d'accepter l'évidence.

Sirius. Mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Celui qui m'avait tout donné… Sous mes yeux, il venait de disparaître, et je n'avais pas su le retenir.

Une nouvelle fois, je venais de brillement démontrer mon inutilité.

 _Nul, Remus, tu es un nul, un nuuuuul… Tu n'as pas réussi à le sauver… Tu n'as jamais réussi…_

A présent, je suis bel et bien seul, sans aucune attache, aucun espoir à quoi me raccrocher.

Le dernier Maraudeur…

Et soudain, je me rappelle d'une phrase que Sirius m'avait dite, au lendemain d'une pleine lune particulièrement difficile. Une phrase gravée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire ; des mots que jamais je n'aurais pu oublier.

-Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serais le seul à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête.

* * *

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je viens de mourir. Je laisse derrière moi une femme que j'aime et que je ne mérite pas, et un fils que j'adore et à qui j'ai fait du tort. Je devrais avoir honte et mal de les abandonner. Mais tout ce que j'arrive à ressentir, c'est une immense joie.

La honte et la douleur, je les réserve pour une autre personne.

Une personne que je vais bientôt retrouver.

En ce bas-monde ne vivent plus aucun Maraudeur. Traités de démons par leurs professeurs durant toute leur scolarité, ils s'élevèrent aujourd'hui dans le ciel, tels des anges.

James est à ma gauche et Lily est près de lui. Sirius est à ma droite. Sa main saisit la mienne et la serre, comme le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés.

La boucle est bouclée.

* * *

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et je ne regrette rien.

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et je me suis enfin pardonné.

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et l'histoire touche à sa fin.

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et une page est tournée.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Voilààààà... Vous êtes arrivés jusqu'en bas ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas osé relire ce truc que j'ai pondu dans un moment d'affolement._

 _ooo_

 **Le défi de l'auteur : Dans vos lectures comme dans vos écrits, quels personnages vous ont le plus marqué dans le style "nous deux contre le reste du monde", et pourquoi ?**

 _Ophélie et Thorn, dans_ La Passe-Miroir _. Parce que ces deux asociaux anti-héros se retrouvent à devoir porter le poids du destin du monde sur leurs épaules, à cause d'une sombre histoire de Livres aux pages arrachées, de Dieu multiforme et d'Autre inconnu... et bien sûr, tout le monde est sur leur dos._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ma réponse n'est pas complètement à côté de la plaque !_


End file.
